


春月

by DuckThumbtack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckThumbtack/pseuds/DuckThumbtack





	1. 春月

「隔壁的叔叔，昨天让我脱掉了我的衣服，然后」

黄仁俊在一本手掌大的本子上用短短的铅笔写着日记，突然推门进来的母亲打断了他的记录。小巧的本子随着黄仁俊收手的动作一下子钻进了略长的袖子里。

“黄仁俊！你这是在干些什么？你难道不知道现在是已经到了要吃饭的时间了吗？！你应该早就做好饭而不是等我来催你！”

声音尖利的母亲一巴掌扇在了黄仁俊脸上，看上去是随意的动作却让脏兮兮的小脸泛红了。

因为母亲的叫骂而越缩越小的黄仁俊一直在忍耐哭泣，局促不安做着饭的他在想着隔壁的叔叔。

小心翼翼回过头看了一眼正在看电视的母亲，黄仁俊拿出笔补全了日记。

「隔壁的叔叔，昨天让我脱掉了我的衣服，然后在受伤的地方替我涂了药膏。」

在昨天初见罗渽民时，第一次有笑容出现在了黄仁俊呆滞灰蒙的眼睛里。

让黄仁俊购买家里缺少的酱油的母亲并没有给黄仁俊钱。

“用你那漂亮的脸蛋哭着让叔叔送给你就好了。”母亲是这样回复的并且推着黄仁俊出门。

可是不带酱油回去的话母亲会大发雷霆的。

黄仁俊装作挑选的样子在货架前站了一会，长袖里伸出的手指搭在一瓶酱油上。

周围的顾客拿着调味离开了，黄仁俊用宽大的袖子罩住了那瓶酱油，手臂却在他要拿下酱油时被人用力的握住了。

那个人的力气太大了想逃跑的黄仁俊挣脱不开，只好低下头站在原地，任由自己的手被那个人从酱油瓶上拿下来了。

是一个穿着西装的成年男人，胸前还挂着写有[部门经理-罗渽民]的工作牌。

“我可以替学生你购买这瓶酱油。”罗渽民把刚刚黄仁俊要拿的酱油放进购物篮。

十分惊讶的黄仁俊抬起头就看到温柔笑着的罗渽民。真是一个好看的男人。

“不过不要告诉我导致你这么做的原因。”

黄仁俊用力的扭动手臂挣脱了桎梏着他的罗渽民，然后不管不顾的转头就跑。即使精疲力尽却还是保持着一定速度直到家门口才停了下来撑着膝盖喘息。

汗水浸湿了的头发粘着额头，钻进眼睛里又咸又涩刺激得黄仁俊睁不开眼。他用袖子在脸上擦了一下，灰的垢面显出一块浅粉的白。

黄仁俊一动不动在家门口站着。他现在没有办法交差了，可母亲的指甲实在尖锐疼人。

或许再去一趟超市可以拿到酱油吧。

刚转过身就听到自行车链条匀速运动有规律的响声，穿着西装的男人骑着自行车的样子有些许违和，看到熟悉的脸孔后黄仁俊腿一软随即绷紧身体，眼神左右打量为自己寻找逃跑的路线。

“原来你是这个家庭的孩子，真是巧呢我就住在同学你的隔壁。”

罗渽民从自行车篮的塑料袋里拿出在超市买的酱油递给僵直着身体的黄仁俊。酱油瓶碰到了黄仁俊的纤细的手臂，男孩子的身体都抖了一下。

“你…”

可能是因为害怕男人再多说什么，黄仁俊接过酱油就打开院子的门跑了进去。

“你要是再被打了或许我可以帮你！”

院门“砰”的合上了。

“什么嘛，”罗渽民挠了挠头，“连句谢谢都不会说吗？晚上总能听到母亲打骂这孩子的声音，却没听见过他的哭声，难道不会讲话吗…真是可怜啊。”

用钥匙开门时罗渽民还在担心的往隔壁看，门窗都紧闭着。

在深夜门铃被按响前，罗渽民以为黄仁俊并没有听见他说的话。

热了一杯牛奶放在黄仁俊的面前，但男孩子依旧拘束地坐着。

罗渽民在他身边稍微隔了些距离的位置坐下，他注意到黄仁俊的脖子上有一块红色的新伤。

“妈妈，又打你了？”

男孩点了点头。

即使拿了酱油回家还是被对他说这污秽言语的母亲打骂了。

看上去十分心疼的罗渽民从桌子下面拿出了医药箱，“如果不介意的话，让我为你涂些药膏吧。”

黄仁俊没有多大反应，只是把身子靠近罗渽民的方向表示默许。

罗渽民伸手抓住黄仁俊衣服的两角，在说了句抱歉后缓慢的向上拉。

黄仁俊配合地抬起双手。

少年细瘦的腰肢和单薄的胸脯在微凉的空气下轻微发抖着，细小的鸡皮疙瘩爬上了伤横累累的肌肤。

黄仁俊侧了侧身，背对着罗渽民。

“麻烦您了，因为实在太疼了，请开始吧。”

这是罗渽民第一次听见黄仁俊的声音，虽然很轻但他还是捕捉到了细细软软，仿佛加了蜜糖少年音色。

“原来你会说话。”

罗渽民温暖的手掌搭在黄仁俊圆润的肩头，一路避开伤口温柔的抚摸，最终停在松垮的裤腰附近，一根手指隐秘地探了进去。

他感受到男孩的身体随着他的动作在敏感的颤抖。

仅限于此。

罗渽民打开药膏，用棉签蘸了些涂在黄仁俊红肿的伤口上。黄仁俊疼得缩了下身子，随后耸起的肩膀被罗渽民握住按了下去。

“是皮带吧。”

黄仁俊点了点头。

“你的名字是什么？”

“…黄仁俊。”

“仁俊…仁俊看上去不喜欢说话呢。”

“…因为母亲不喜欢我说话，会打我。”

“可仁俊这么听话，仁俊的母亲为什么会如此暴力呢？”

罗渽民没有听到黄仁俊的回答，或许连男孩自己也不知道为什么母亲会如此暴力的对待他。

“仁俊今年多大了？”

“…十六。”

“十六？”罗渽民有些惊讶地笑了笑，“那仁俊真是太瘦了，第一次见到还以为是十二三岁的小孩子。”

这样的话让黄仁俊感到窘迫，罗渽民能感觉到他后背的肌肉绷紧了。

“仁俊的前面，没有受伤吗？”

黄仁俊愣了愣，缓慢的转过身面对罗渽民。

“哈，仁俊是粉色的。”

黄仁俊不知道罗渽民在说什么，困惑的抬起头，罗渽民正笑眯眯的看着他的胸口。

接着一边乳头被蘸了药膏所以冰凉的棉签戳了戳。

一个激灵，黄仁俊感觉自己脸上像快要烧起来一般，赶紧低下头。

“嘛，仁俊不用害羞啊，我们都是男生啊。”

黄仁俊双腿不自觉的夹紧，点了点头。

因为担心母亲醒来找不到他而发火，黄仁俊上完药就溜回了家里。

脑海里一直回响着走之前罗渽民对他说的话，“仁俊如果在那个家里生活的不舒服，或许来我这里也是个不错的选择，我这里随时随地都欢迎仁俊呢。”

想着其他的事情而走神，所以做菜时忘记放盐，被母亲把热菜拉开衣领浇了进去。

黄仁俊被刺激的想尖叫但是忍住了，但因为太过疼痛眼泪还是没止住流了下来。

软弱的样子换来母亲的一巴掌和一脚。

“真是长了一张跟你那不要脸的父亲一样的脸，将来一定会跟你父亲一样受男人欢迎才对。”

母亲总用难听的话形容他从未见过面的父亲。

因为脸上和腹部的疼痛而发懵的黄仁俊坐在地上，对他吐了口痰耻笑一声的母亲伸着懒腰去午睡了。

“仁俊如果在那个家里生活的不舒服，或许来我这里也是个不错的选择，我这里随时随地都欢迎仁俊呢。”

紧闭的房门传来母亲均匀的鼾声。

跑。

黄仁俊猛地从地上站起来，轻手轻脚的打开门跑了出去。

站在罗渽民家门口时心脏剧烈跳动的他目光紧紧盯着自己家的门口，生怕母亲突然出现然后把他抓回去打一顿。

门铃响了好几次也没有打开，黄仁俊突然害怕起来，背后冒起了寒意。

今天并不是周末。

“黄仁俊！”他仿佛听见母亲叫他的声音。

黄仁俊颤抖着加快速度一次又一次按下门铃，莫名其妙感到委屈和害怕于是眼角都湿润了。

他宁可去流浪也不想再回到那个家里去了，半个身子都趴在门上，手一下下无力的敲打着木质的门。

骗子，大骗子！

黄仁俊在心底无声的喊叫，眼泪从脸颊上滑落怎么也擦不干净。

啪嗒一声后，门终于被打开。

黄仁俊一下子冲撞进略带惊讶的罗渽民的怀里，紧紧抓着男人的腰不肯松手，把自己长久以来的委屈痛苦一股脑的发泄了出来。

在罗渽民的怀里，他突然感到不再心慌。一股平静的力量通过罗渽民拍打着他背部的手掌输送的黄仁俊的心脏里。

情绪逐渐平静的黄仁俊却不好意思抬起头来，还是罗渽民先牵起他的手。

“小花猫仁俊，我们去洗个澡吧。”

光裸着身体的黄仁俊背对着罗渽民站在橘黄暖灯下的浴缸里，他十分不安的躬着身体，手下意识地在前面挡着。

因为罗渽民说“仁俊背上有伤所以洗澡会很麻烦呢，如果不介意的话让我帮助你吧。”黄仁俊不知道该如何拒绝只好任由罗渽民拿着柔软的毛巾帮他擦拭。

“这么小的身体是怎么忍受这些疼痛的呢？”罗渽民怜爱的目光在后背的伤口反复流连，然后温柔的圈住了面前的少年。

“以后，仁俊不会再受到伤害了。”

嘴唇的蠕动磨蹭着少年耳根细腻的皮肤，他感到有些奇怪和不适，却无法推开这个唯一会拥抱自己的人。

任由这个只认识了两天的陌生男人举着花洒替自己洗干净头发，脸和上身，在男人的手要触及臀部时被黄仁俊红着脸拦下了。

“渽民先生，我自己来吧。”

第一次听见少年嘴里叫出自己的名字，原本就浅笑着的罗渽民脸上的笑意加深。

明明正洗着热水澡，黄仁俊搭在自己拿着花洒的手上的指尖却还是微凉。

罗渽民把他的手握住，突然发现手背上有一片淤青，温柔的抚摸着。

男人的专注和柔情触动了黄仁俊，他有些狡猾的不想告诉罗渽民这只是一个不会感到疼痛的胎记。

罗渽民把目光看向黄仁俊的眼睛，用另一只手抹开他额前的湿发，然后轻轻地抚着他嘴角刚被母亲抽出来的伤。

“仁俊，真是个漂亮的孩子。”

接吻是意料之外的事情，黄仁俊瞪着眼睛感受男人亲吻着自己的嘴唇，柔软的像一块棉花糖，嘴角的伤被压到了，酥酥麻麻的疼。

是怜惜的吻。

罗渽民想到自己把手伸向男孩的额头时男孩眯着眼睛微微后缩的样子心中一阵阵的疼。这可怜的漂亮孩子，他忍不住想要吻吻他。

味道比想象中更甜美，青涩的身体做不出反应呆呆的接受着。他也没地方躲，罗渽民的手紧紧扣住了他的后脑勺。

花洒掉在了浴缸里，摇头晃脑的喷着水，把罗渽民的衣服和头发也打湿了。

突然门铃响了，门口也传来响亮的拍门声。

黄仁俊听见了母亲的叫声，一下推开罗渽民缩在浴缸的角落。

罗渽民摸了摸黄仁俊的头发，淡淡地笑着。

“仁俊想回家吗？”

黄仁俊摇头，像一只受惊了的幼兽。

是满意的回答，罗渽民笑着出去了。

黄仁俊躲在浴室里听不见母亲和罗渽民的交谈，他尽量不出声以免被发现，期盼着罗渽民回来。

“这位女士，请问您有什么事。”罗渽民冷淡地说。

“我的儿子不见了。”女人也凶巴巴的回话，眼神越过罗渽民看向房子里面，“想问问您有没有见过他。”

“对不起，我正在准备洗澡，并没有见过您的儿子。”

“那真是打扰了。”

女人没有过多纠缠便离开了，罗渽民合上了门，换上笑容走进浴室。

第二天，电视上便出了关于黄仁俊的寻人启事。

罗渽民笑着把一件连衣裙递给黄仁俊。

“是女孩子的话，就没人会怀疑了哦。”

黄仁俊接过连衣裙，点了点头。

tbc


	2. 夏月

“啊，糟糕的鬼天气，这外面的雨实在太大了。”罗渽民不满地抱怨着收了雨伞，雨水聚拢哗的一下全掉在地毯上，“啊，真是糟糕。”

黄仁俊蹲在他面前换鞋，这几个月里他的头发长了很多，像是女学生会留的清爽短发散在肩头，有时耳朵夹不住会掉下来遮住视线，罗渽民知道却一直没有带他去修剪。

“嘛，我们仁俊的头发长得很长了啊。”罗渽民用手指轻轻捻着黄仁俊潮湿的发尾，笑得十分灿烂，“从后面看就像个真正的女孩子一样，仁俊现在，应该是已经习惯穿裙子了吧？”

纯白的及膝连衣裙正因为被雨水浸湿而紧紧贴在黄仁俊身上透出肉色。黄仁俊觉得背上的视线火辣辣的，有些不安地点了点头。

他的裙子快要比裤子还多了，罗渽民十分热衷于给他买各种各样漂亮的裙子，自己和他一起出门时，别人也是常常会说：“渽民先生的妹妹可真是长得十分漂亮的。”

罗渽民也从不会否认，脸上带着得意的笑接受对方的夸赞。

“愿意吗？当我可爱漂亮的妹妹？”

夜里渽民先生亲吻黄仁俊的鼻梁，眼睛和耳朵，然后抵着黄仁俊的额头小声哄他。黄仁俊被他的热气熏的脸红，心跳也连忙加速，又不敢看罗渽民，只是小声反驳。

“仁俊…不能当妹妹……渽民先生不是见过了吗”

“见过什么？”罗渽民又凑近，隔着轻薄的棉麻睡衣嗅黄仁俊的胸膛。

真是神奇呐，就算用了带香味的身体乳仁俊的身上还是会散发着淡淡的奶香味，就好像一只刚喝完奶的小猫一样。

罗渽民有些克制不住了，隔着衣服把黄仁俊胸前的小东西含在了嘴里，用口水湿润，牙齿轻轻地碾磨。

“渽民先生！！您！”

黄仁俊一下子脸色爆红，想去推罗渽民又不敢下手，胸口一阵阵传来酥酥麻麻的陌生感觉让他害怕得缩起身子往后躲，又被罗渽民一手抓住腰捞了回来。

“您，求求您别这样…”黄仁俊的声音在打颤，他感觉有电流窜往下腹，本能的夹紧了早早屈起的腿，膝盖因为动作触碰到了罗渽民忍耐的欲望，紧接着他松垮的睡裤就被拉开，没几两肉的臀瓣一下子被人捏在手里。

罗渽民掀开他上衣的衣摆把自己的脑袋钻了进去，黄仁俊惊呼出声，吸气时收紧了腹部，更凸显出两侧的肋骨。

闷闷地声音贴着皮肉通过骨头震动传入大脑，“仁俊你实在是太瘦了！我的妹妹可不能这么瘦的呀…”

怕痒的黄仁俊眼角都忍出眼泪，双手悬在空中不知道该怎么办。罗渽民的发丝有一下没一下的搔过他的胸口，湿热的吻和鼻尖的气息撩得浑身颤抖发热。

粗糙的舌面舔过柔软的胸口刺激乳尖逐渐变硬，腰被握在手里掐弄着，黄仁俊不由自主的挺起身子，嘴里咿咿呀呀地呜咽。

刺痒的感觉让黄仁俊全身都缩紧了，小手推着罗渽民的脑袋，十分不安。突然下身被人拢在手里上下撸动，黄仁俊像上了岸的鱼一样抽搐了一下，呻吟声登时增高。

难以言喻的快感让他感到急躁，就好像被人罩住了一般左右冲撞也找不到出口，他急得流出眼泪，胯顶起来，去讨那舒服的感觉。

罗渽民从黄仁俊的衣服里抬起头，居高临下欣赏黄仁俊情欲缠身时的表情，双眼紧闭睫毛上还沾着晶莹的泪，水红的唇微张，整个人都泛着淡淡的红。

不再温柔的安抚，罗渽民一下子加大了力度，快速而粗暴的揉捏，黄仁俊被突如其来的刺激吓得说不出不来，急急忙忙挣扎着想要躲开却被罗渽民狠狠压住动弹不得。

“啊…渽民先生！渽民先生！啊！”

“我们仁俊，现在很难受吧？”罗渽民坏心眼的出言挪揄他，他十分享受黄仁俊在他的抚摸下而变得无法自持的模样。

欲望逐渐攀升，未经人世的黄仁俊根本不知道如何自控，大腿一阵地痉挛，颤抖着高声尖叫，眼前一片眩晕。他觉得有什么在一瞬间冲出了他的身体，这让他觉得自己仿佛飘在云端，舒服得连眼睛都睁不开。

“哇，我们仁俊真是厉害。”

听见罗渽民的声音，黄仁俊吓得立刻清醒了，眼前是一片狼藉，透明的白色液体粘得身下到处都是，还有许多正挂在罗渽民的手上。

黄仁俊以为罗渽民要生气，赶紧坐起身从一边拿过纸巾擦干净。

“仁俊舒服了？”罗渽民掐着黄仁俊因为高潮余韵还依然粉嘟嘟的脸，“那心地善良的仁俊也帮帮我吧？”

黄仁俊低着头，眼睛瞪的大大的，目光飘飘忽忽的最终落在罗渽民鼓鼓的裤裆上。他深吸一口气，缓慢地将手搭了上去。

“呼…”黄仁俊不自觉的轻呼出声，随即就听见罗渽民的笑声，一张小脸又羞得通红，硬着头皮两只手抓住套弄起来。

青涩的手法又隔着一层布料，好像怕伤着似的手上的动作又轻又软不敢用力，罗渽民实在被这隔靴搔痒的方式磨得难受，干脆一把拉着黄仁俊的手伸进裤子里。

一触到粗大炽热黄仁俊立马提起一口气，感受着罗渽民在手里的温度，紧紧咬着下唇压抑情绪。

看着罗渽民在自己的动作下慢慢入情，黄仁俊心里突然涌入一股暖流，即使手掌都被磨得酥麻，手腕也酸的不行。罗渽民不加隐忍的喘息就好像是什么催情的药物一般，他光是听着都觉得自己好像又要起反应了。

“握紧了。”

黄仁俊还没反应过来，刚懵懵地抬起头就被罗渽民搂着脖子吻住了。舌头粗鲁地冲进去一顿胡搅蛮缠，黄仁俊招架不住身子往后倒，手上的动作也放慢了。

接着屁股上就被打了一下，“用点力。”罗渽民的声音变得沙哑，还带着一丝威胁的意味。黄仁俊被他凶狠危险的眼神吓着了，赶紧加快手上的速度。

突然自己整个身子都被翻了过来，他被迫跪在床上不安地回头看，接着两腿中间就被插入了一个坚硬火热的长物。

“加紧。”

黄仁俊咬着牙把腿夹紧，他被罗渽民的动作撞得快要散架，大腿根的皮肤火辣辣的疼，疼痛间又有一股隐隐的快感攀升。

撞击拍打的声音变得越来越浓稠，罗渽民扣紧他的腰冲刺着，唤着黄仁俊的名字加快速度，闷哼一声把一股子温热全射在了黄仁俊腿间。黄仁俊也跟着尖叫，腰一软跟着又释放了一次。

罗渽民压在黄仁俊身上，用脑袋磨蹭黄仁俊的颈窝，他享受这份温存，舔吻着黄仁俊脸颊上的汗珠。

“我们仁俊啊，要好好长大才行呢。”

黄仁俊累得不行，也没去思考这句话其中的意味，迷迷糊糊地应了句好。

tbc


End file.
